


It's Not Delivery, It's DaiSuga

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (bc he’s just near-sighted enough to need them when he drives), Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, M/M, Swearing, also he’s not on the team but he just kinda shows up to team practices, also please consider: daichi with glasses when he’s on delivery, also warning this is v dialogue heavy in the beginning so yeah, also we’re going to pretend that they have the same school calendar as american schools, and he’s good and he helps clean up and he’s v supportive at games and stuff, au where aoba johsai is in tokyo but doesn't go to training camp because they're a bunch of snobs, au where daichi goes to nekoma, au where suga goes to aoba johsai but isn't on the team but goes to all the games, because why the heck not, he’s basically an unofficial manager who occasionally practices with the first years, it's really minor like it's daichi we're talking about, jk i love aoba johsai i just don't think they'd be interested in it, pizza delivery guy daichi, so nobody really cares, sorry for all of the tags but this fic takes place in a very specific set of circumstances, t for mild swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi was basically one of the managers, even though he wasn't officially associated with the team. When it’s time to order pizza for the team’s sleepover party, Suga’s the man for the job.<br/>Sawamura Daichi was a smart kid, and he was actually a pretty decent driver (at least when he had his glasses on). When it’s time to deliver four extra large pizzas halfway across town, Daichi’s the man for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~ Happy Spring Break!!!  
> Sorry for kinda falling off the face of the planet...school is hard /)///(\  
> Also, while I’ll try to get as much of this done as I can over break, whatever isn’t finished probably won’t be updated until the beginning of May at the earliest (I literally have a test every psychology class from now until the AP exam in May >.>)

“Okay everyone, the pizza will be here in half an hour,” Suga said after hanging up the phone. He walked from Oikawa’s kitchen into the den, only to see that his fellow third years had already gotten _several_ turns into Twister in the three minutes that he was gone.

“Right foot blue,” Kindaichi announced, causing the foundation of  one of the strongest volleyball teams in the nation to _literally_ fall apart. Well, except Oikawa.

“I win!” Oikawa said gleefully, keeping his butt high in the air, despite the fact that the game was over and that he could move. Iwaizumi, who was sitting on his butt on the mat, shoved Oikawa over. “Ugh, Iwa-chan, I know you lost, but you don’t have to be such a sore loser,” Oikawa said indignantly as he rubbed his calf where it had collided with Hanamaki’s knee.

“Actually, Oikawa, you didn’t win. You fell before you put your right foot on blue,” Kyoutani deadpanned.

“I guess we’ll have to just play again!” Hanamaki said with a smile.

“You just want a redo so you can fall all over Matsukawa again,” Suga commented from the doorway. Everyone--well, everyone except Hanamaki and Matsukawa--laughed, and he had to duck to avoid the pillow that had been thrown at him, but it was worth it.

“I think everyone should play the next round,” Yahaba said from his seat on the couch next to Kyoutani. “After all, this _is_ a team-building party right? Shouldn’t our activities be done together?”

“That’s a great idea, Yahaba!” Oikawa said. “Suga, would you mind spinning?” He agreed, and walked over to Kindaichi to take the spinner and his seat in the comfy chair. “Okay, I’ll be right back,” Oikawa said before dashing upstairs. From the first floor, the team heard a fair amount of crashing and a few mild swears, followed by an ‘Aha’ and a distinct Twister-mat-dragging-down-wooden-stairs sort of sound. “I found the other one!” Oikawa proclaimed triumphantly after entering the den, showing off his second Twister mat.

“Why on earth do you have two Twister mats?” Suga asked.

“That’s not important,” Oikawa declared before Iwaizumi could tell the actual story. “What’s important is that we can now have everyone play and actually be able to fit on the mats.” The setter smoothed out the mats and told everyone to line up around them. “Okay, Suga, start!”

“Left hand green,” Suga said, spinning the spinner and watching as the teammates already started fighting for spaces.

“Suga-san?” Kyoutani asked. “What if there aren’t any more greens open?”

“Um, I guess for every turn one space will have to be shared. Just pick anywhere for now,” Suga said, noticing that the second year immediately decided to share Yahaba’s circle. _Typical_. “Okay, right hand red,” Suga read next. The game continued on for a few more turns before the first person--Kindaichi--was out. Oikawa made a rule on the spot that once you were out, you were an “official ref” and had to keep an eye out for knee-to-mat and butt-to-mat touches.

After a few more spins, Suga got bored and decided to announce what he thought the spinner should have said instead of actually reading what he’d spun. Pretty quickly, Kyoutani was out, followed almost immediately by Yahaba. The two of them sat on a part of the couch that Oikawa couldn’t see and made out while Kindaichi pretended to care about his Super Important Official Job as Referee. Suga had gotten everyone but Hanamaki and Oikawa out, who were almost to the point of deliberately entangling themselves together and seeing who could stay up the longest.

Before Suga could call out the next command, there was a knock at the door. “I’ll get it,” he said, purposefully abandoning the game to allow Hanamaki and Oikawa to psych each other out. As he walked to the door, he realized that he _really_ didn’t want the pizza guy to be cute, because he was in an old pair of basketball shorts and an even older t-shirt and he _really_ didn’t want to put himself through that kind of embarrassment right then.

And lo and behold, he jinxed it. There, waiting outside of Oikawa's door, was the cutest delivery boy Suga had ever seen. He wore cute black glasses and cute black jeans and a cute green uniform shirt that matched his cute green uniform hat. Suga felt like his tongue was more twisted than Oikawa’s body had been when he’d left the den just a few minutes ago.

“Hello,” the cute delivery guy said, pulling Suga back to reality. “I’ve got some pizzas for Suga?”

“That’s me!” Suga said with a smile.

While the cute delivery guy reached into the pizza warmer bag and pulled out four giant pizza boxes, he said, “So, you enjoying Spring Break?”

“It’s been pretty good so far,” Suga said. When he reached out to take the pizza boxes, his hands met Delivery Guy’s, and Suga thought he might die. He quickly turned around, only to see Yahaba standing behind him. “Oh, Captain, here you go!” he said as he handed the boxes over to the second year. When he turned back to Delivery Guy, both of them were blushing. “Volleyball team party,” Suga said as an explanation. They stood there staring at each other for a little while longer before Suga remembered money. “Uh, how much do I owe you?” he asked as he fished around in his pocket looking for cash.

“It’s 4500 yen,” Delivery Guy said in the sexiest voice he’d ever heard. In all of his years, Suga never thought that the Cute Sexy Pizza Delivery Guy trope would happen to him, and yet here he was. He fumbled around trying to count his money, making him only blush harder. Once he finally counted out enough, he handed it over and apologized. “It’s no problem, Suga-san. It was nice to meet you. Have a good break!”

“You too!” Suga said as he watched the love of his life walk down Oikawa’s sidewalk and back to the delivery car. He didn’t even get his name.

“Suga! Stop staring at the closed door and come eat!” someone from the other room called. Suga stepped away from the door, blushing like mad, and tried to enter the den without seeming like he’d just met the love of his life.

“Are you okay, Suga-san?” Kyoutani asked. “Your face looks really red. Are you sick?”

“Lovesick, maybe,” Yahaba said with a smirk before Suga could answer. If looks could kill, Yahaba would be dead, but thankfully they didn’t.

“Was the pizza boy cute?” Oikawa asked with a knowing smile. He could tell when Suga started an Instant Crush, and he had to have known what was happening, but apparently he wanted to add to Suga’s embarrassment.

Suga decided a long time ago that the best way to handle Oikawa’s schemes was to _not_ , so he ignored the captain and instead grabbed himself a few slices of pizza.

“Well, he obviously wanted to make it clear that he and I weren’t together, because he called me ‘captain’,” Yahaba said.

“Wait, what?” Kyoutani asked, sounding extremely concerned for the safety of his relationship with Yahaba.

“I think our dear Suga-chan was afraid that Delivery-kun would have seen Yahaba with him and assumed that they were together, so he clearly established a power dynamic that one would not instantly associate with an intimate relationship,” Oikawa explained precisely.

“Fine, okay, so _maybe_ I think the pizza guy is cute. So what? It’s not like we’re ever going to see each other again, so there’s no point in making a big fuss over nothing,” Suga said, clearly protesting too much and reassuring himself more than the others.

“Whatever you say, Suga-chan,” Oikawa said before taking a big bite of his pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over two hundred kudos and two thousand hits?!?!?!?!?! Thank you so much, everyone!!! I’m so glad my fics have been so well-received (hahaha, volleyball jokes). I hope you guys like this one! Feel free to message me/send me an ask on tumblr (dirtwirt.tumblr.com) or to comment on the fic with questions/comments/suggestions/constructive criticism~ ^.^


	2. Call Me, Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi walked away from the love of his life without getting so much as a full name, and he regrets it. Luckily, the Tokyo Bros (and Akaashi) have a brilliant plan (mostly devised by Akaashi) to help him out.  
> Another dialogue-heavy chapter, just a heads up :-P

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto roared as Daichi entered the house. “Daichi, ‘s that you?”

Daichi took off his shoes, hung his uniform cap on the coat rack by the door, and walked into Bokuto’s living room silently. He sat down next to Kuroo on the floor, their backs leaning against the front of the couch. Bokuto and Akaashi sat across from them, Akaashi in Bokuto’s lap, and Kenma was lying on the couch, headphones on and plugged into his PSP.

“Hey, Daich, you okay?” Kuroo asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

“Yeah,” Daichi said blankly, staring off into space. “I’m great.”

Bokuto picked up Akaashi, set him down on the floor, and crawled over to Daichi. “Dude? What’s going on?” Bokuto asked, flailing his arms in an attempt to draw Daichi’s attention.

“Did something happen at work?” Akaashi asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

“Yeah,” Daichi said. He then turned to Kuroo and placed his hand on the captain’s thigh. He was about to say something, but at the last minute turned away and stared at his lap.

Kuroo nudged Daichi in the shoulder. “C’mon, man, it’s okay. You can tell us.”

“You’ll feel a whole lot better,” Bokuto said in a sing-song voice. Daichi knew he would feel better, but-

“You guys will laugh,” he explained. It was so _stupid_ , and now he had turned it into a huge thing that they were going to be concerned about.

“We won’t laugh,” Akaashi said before glancing at Kuroo and Bokuto. He then revised his statement, “well, I won’t laugh, at least.”

“Okay,” Daichi said, taking a deep breath. “I delivered pizza to a guy.”

“Um,” Kuroo started, “not to be captain obvious or anything, but isn’t delivering pizza to guys part of your job description?”

“Well, yes, but,” Daichi said. “This guy was...different.”

“Was he dressed up in a funny costume when he answered the door?” Bokuto asked, trying to lighten the serious mood. Daichi appreciated it, but it didn’t actually help him much.

“No, he. He looked really nice. And he sounded nice. He was at a party. With his volleyball team,” Daichi started. His speech suddenly transformed from slow fragments to one fast run-on sentence, “and he handed the pizzas to the captain, but he paid for them, but they may have all chipped in, I’m not really sure, and then we said hello to each other, actually we said hello first, and then I asked him about his spring break, and he said it had been good, and then when I gave him the pizzas our hands touched and it felt like I’d been shocked, but in a good way, and then the captain came over and then he handed over the pizzas and then he paid and I wished him a good break and left.”

Kuroo began to broach the subject gently, “Well, that doesn’t sound that bad to-”

“Oh my god! Oh my god I’m such an idiot!” Daichi said. He turned to Kuroo and grabbed him by the shoulders. “Kuroo, I didn’t tell him my damn name! How’re we gonna find each other? That may not have been his house, since it was a party, and even if it were I couldn’t just show up and say ‘Hey, I’m the pizza guy from a few days ago, I really like you despite the fact that we’ve spoken for less than thirty seconds and for all I know you could be a serial killer!’ What am I gonna do?”

Kuroo then grabbed Daichi by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. “Daichi. Breathe.”

Daichi took some deep breaths and calmed down a little, but he was still upset. How was he ever going to get in touch with Cute Volleyball Guy again.

“Wait, you said this guy plays volleyball?” Akaashi asked. Daichi nodded sadly. “Well, there’s lists of all the teams in each prefecture, right? We can start with the Tokyo teams and see if you recognize anyone. You got his name from the order, right?”

Akaashi was a genius. “All I got was Suga, but even that much helps. And I saw the captain, so if they have pictures of the players that might help. The captain actually looked pretty familiar, so he may even be on a team you all have played before.”

Daichi was ecstatic. He might actually find out who the cute mystery boy was!

The four boys quickly stood up to go to Bokuto’s room. They told Kenma their plan, who “wanted to stay out of their antics,” so they went on without him.

Bokuto’s room was a bit of a mess, but the boys managed to pick their way through the mountains of laundry and get to the desk without tripping. After booting up his ancient desktop and convincing the internet to cooperate, they immediately started looking. Akaashi was sitting in the desk chair, while Bokuto, Daichi, and Kuroo kneeled and crouched around him.

“Okay, so who else besides the Fukurodani teams have we played recently?” Akaashi asked.

“Um, we played Nohebi Academy a while ago?” Kuroo suggested. Akaashi searched for the Nohebi page, but none of the players looked like Suga.

“We watched Aoba Johsai play recently, but I don’t remember who they were against,” Bokuto said.

“But Oikawa’s their captain, and this captain definitely wasn’t Oikawa,” Daichi said. Was this how it was going to end? All of that hope for nothing?

“Maybe we can check their page, and it will link us to recent matches of theirs,” Kuroo offered. Akaashi tried it, and they found a section with recent matches. However-

“Hang on, scroll back up,” Daichi said, and Akaashi complied without question.

There, in the second row of player profiles, was the “captain,” a second year called Yahaba Shigeru. But Oikawa was still listed as Captain, so what was going on. And he didn’t see Suga on the list at all.

“This doesn’t make any sense,” Daichi said, stepping back and sitting on Bokuto’s bed. “That Yahaba kid, that’s definitely who Suga called ‘captain,’ I know it. And Suga’s not even on the list.”

“Maybe they were having a promotion party,” Kuroo said. “Like, ‘hey, you’re gonna be captain soon, but none of us will have time to throw you a party because the third years will be leaving, so we’ll throw one now!’? Maybe?”

“Okay, one, that seems _very_ highly unlikely,” Daichi started, “and two, even if that is what’s going on, that still doesn’t explain Suga, who is, you know, the whole reason I got into this mess.”

Akaashi immediately pushed back the desk chair, stood up, and started to walk out of the room. The three other boys followed him as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Bokuto asked, “Akaashi, what are you-”

“I’m calling Oikawa,” he said simply as he pulled out his phone from his pajama pants pocket. Daichi, Kuroo, and Bokuto all opened their mouths to protest, but before they could, he whispered, “I already hit Call, so it’s best if you be quiet and wait a minute.”

They all stood in the kitchen in silence, waiting for Oikawa to pick up the phone. After a few moments, Akaashi sighed with relief. “Yes, this is Akaashi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, two chapters in a few hours! I’m on a roll~  
> I’m hoping to get another chapter out tomorrow evening or maybe Monday, but we’ll have to wait and see. See you all soon ^.^  
> As always, asks and messages on tumblr (dirtwirt.tumblr.com) are cool, comments are cool, kudos are cool, you're cool, Bokuto's cool...


	3. Party Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Akaashi (and Kuroo) decide to take matters into their own hands to get their romantically-frustrated friends back in touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the italic bits are what is heard on the phone, so whoever isn’t on the phone can’t hear those parts. Also, I have found a way to work texting into another one of my fics (surprise surprise), so be prepared for it popping up now and again from here on out! ;-P

After pizza, the Aoba Johsai boys moved on to a classic party game: truth or dare.

One of the best thing about truth or dare, in most of the team’s eyes, was that they could pester Suga about Delivery-kun as much as they wanted in exchange for giving him half of the turns. 

“Suga, truth or dare?” Kindaichi asked, his third turn asking the almost-manager the dreaded question since the game had begun.

“Dare,” Suga answered. Everyone groaned--he had chosen dare for every turn so far, even though he knew that they were still going to be related to Delivery-kun somehow or another.

Kindaichi thought for a moment. “Hm, I dare you to-”

Just then, out of nowhere, the X Files theme song started playing.  “Ahh!” Oikawa yelled over the tune, scrambling around for his phone. “Someone’s calling! Where the heck is it?” Once he found his phone and answered the call, his tone switched from distressed and confused to light and pleasant. “Hello, this is Oikawa Tooru! Is this Akaashi-kun?”

The rest of the team was perplexed. Akaashi? Wasn’t he the setter from Fukurodani? Why was he calling?

_ “Yes, this is Akaashi,” he said.  _

“Akaashi-kun,” Oikawa exclaimed, “you haven’t been in the setters’ group chat in  _ ages _ , where have you been? Is everything alright?”

_ “Everything, is fine, Oikawa-san. School was a little hectic before spring break, but it’s fine now.” Akaashi paused and then said, “That’s not actually why I’m calling you. I was going to ask about a team member of yours.” _

“Anyone in particular?” Oikawa asked with a smirk that he hoped Akaashi would sense over the phone. 

_ “Actually, yes.,” Akaashi said coolly. “A friend of mine-” His sentence was interrupted by some shouting, which was magnified when the phone was put on speaker. “Hey Oikawa! This is Kuroo!” the Nekoma captain said after the speaker mode had been turned back off. “Can you put Suga on the phone, please?” _

“What’s your relation to him? Why do you want to speak with him?” Oikawa asked defensively, shooting a look at Suga. The rest of the team was turning their heads between Oikawa and Suga and back again. What was going on? Why was Oikawa playing twenty questions with Akaashi? And why did the answers involve Suga?

_ “Oikawa, I’ve never met him. I need to speak with him on behalf of Daichi,” Kuroo said. _

“Who?” Oikawa asked simply.

_ “Sorry, uh, the guy who delivered pizzas to the Aoba Johsai volleyball party earlier,” he elaborated. _

“You know Delivery-kun?” Oikawa asked, jumping up from his seat on the floor and backing away before Suga could attack him. “Well why don’t you just put him on the phone? I’d love to say hello!” Oikawa was then running away from Suga and around the rest of the team, Duck-Duck-Goose style. 

_ “Oikawa,” Kuroo said, “seriously, just put him on. Daichi’s been moping around like a lovesick pup-OW! Sorry, Daichi  _ punched me.  _ Anyway, just put Suga on the phone so he and Daichi can say hi.” _

“How do I know you won’t just speak with him yourself, hm?” Oikawa asked suspiciously, still running from Suga.

_ “We’ll trade on three,” Kuroo said. “One, two,-” _

“Three!” Oikawa yelled, surprising his teammates. He stopped dead in his tracks, turned around, and handed the phone to Suga, who stared at it in awe. “It’s Delivery-kun,” Oikawa whispered, pointing at his cell. 

Suga almost dropped the phone. He couldn’t talk to him! It had been a total  _ disaster _ the first time they’d spoken, he couldn't do that _again!_

Iwaizumi then stood up, took the phone out of Suga’s hand, and held it up to his ear. If Oikawa was going to meddle, at least he would help him out so they could get it over with. 

_ “Kuroo, he’s not there,” someone mumbled. _

“Um, Delivery-kun?” Suga asked gently, feeling terrible about not knowing his name but also having no idea what to call him.

_ “Hi!” Delivery-kun said, startled. “Um, is this Suga?” he asked, sounding quite a bit more calm. _

“Yes, this is he,” Suga said, his voice wavering with fear. Was he really this nervous? Delivery-kun was just like any other cute boy, right? He'd spoken to _loads_ of cute boys before. He could do this.

_ “Hi,” Delivery-kun said again. “My name’s Daichi, by the way. It’s actually Sawamura Daichi, but everyone just calls me Daichi.” _

“Hello Daichi. I’m Sugawara Koushi, but everyone just calls me Suga,” he said, mimicking Daichi’s syntax. Suga finally worked up the courage to take the phone from Iwaizumi, mainly so he could walk to the kitchen--and, more importantly, away from the team. “Speaking of calling me,” Suga said, trying to sound smooth (and just generally  _ not _ like he was about to throw up) as he grabbed a sticky note and a pen from the counter, “can I get your number? I don’t think Oikawa and Akaashi-san would appreciate us borrowing their phones all of the time.” 

Daichi didn’t say anything.

Oh my gosh, had he been to forward? Had the scared Daichi off?

_ “Yeah, okay, sure. Great,” Daichi said, sounding super cool and totally not nervous.  _

Daichi gave him his number, and Suga thanked him. “I’ll text you so you have mine, but then I have to get back to the party, so I probably won’t be able to text much you until tomorrow afternoon,” Suga explained. “I will though! As soon as I can!” he added enthusiastically. Great, Suga. So smooth. Very cool. Wow.

_ “Okay, talk to you tomorrow,” Daichi said sweetly. “Goodbye.” _

“Goodbye.”

_ “Bye.” _

“Bye.”

_ “Bye.” _

“Bye Delivery-kun!” Oikawa yelled as he plucked the phone out of Suga’s hand. He hung up and gave Suga a look. “Really? You’re already turning into  _ that couple _ and you haven’t even officially exchanged numbers yet?”

“Actually,” Suga said, ignoring the slight, “I’m going to go give him my number right now!” Suga marched out of the kitchen and back into the den and grabbed his phone. 

 

[9:18] Suga: Hello, Daichi-san! This is Suga~

[9:18] ♡Daichi♡: Hey, Suga-san! Have fun at your party! :-)

[9:18] Suga: Thanks, you too! TTYL~ ;-D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this one! It was super fun to write~  
> Also, thank you for all of the views and kudos and comments! 200+ views and 30+ kudos in less than 24 hours?!?! Wow!!! Thank you so much~~~ d(^.^)b


	4. Suga Gave Daichi the D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Daichi text.  
> Also Daichi gets the D ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so good at chapter titles guys.  
> I’m surprised I got time to write this. I was honestly not expecting to write again until at least this weekend (which is actually the case now since I spent some of today doing writing stuff and from here to saturday is Standardized Test Prep >.>) I hope you like this though.  
> Also, I’m still surprised this fic has done so well in such a short amount of time, thank you everyone~

Daichi was going to die. He was about to pace a hole into the floor because he was so anxious, and he couldn’t even leave his room because he’d told his parents he was going to take a nap. They could probably hear him walking in circles, but thankfully if they did they left him to deal with his teen angst in peace.

He already felt like he was going to die, and he was about to resurrect and then die again if Kuroo didn’t pick up his damn phone.

“C’mon, Kuroo, c’mon,” he muttered as the phone continued to ring. “We saw each other less than an hour ago, what sort of ridiculous project could you have-”

“Hey, loverboy! What’s up?” Kuroo asked, interrupting Daichi’s frustrated monologue.

“Hey hey hey, if it isn’t Romeo himself!” Bokuto called. “How are things?” Apparently Daichi was on speaker. Awesome.

“Kuroo, I need help,” Daichi said.

“What?” Bokuto yelled. “You don’t want help from one of the best aces in Japan?” Daichi could already hear the dejected tone creeping into Bo’s voice.

“No, Bokuto, I want your help too,” Daichi responded. Kuroo asked him what he wanted help with, but Daichi felt apprehensive about sharing. Finally he explained, “Suga texted me, and I don’t know what to say back.”

“Aw, dude, that’s great!” Bokuto said. “That he texted, I mean, not that you’re stuck.”

“Dude, just say nice stuff to him,” Kuroo said, as if forming coherent thoughts about one’s crush was that easy. “Ask about his party.”

“Hang on a second,” Daichi said. He put his friends on speaker and opened his texts from Suga. “Okay, he texted me, ‘Hey, Daichi-san!’-with an exclamation point-‘How are you doing? Did you have fun with Akaashi-san and his friends last night?’ And then there’s a smiley face, one of the one’s that’s a colon and then a dash and then a capital ‘D’.”

“Well answer him!” Kuroo said, again assuming that Daichi knew how to handle this situation and was just refusing to do so.

“Okay, okay, hang on,” Daichi answered, typing out a message and ignoring the innuendo he was sure Bokuto said about ‘the d’ on the other end of the line:

 

[2:47] Suga: Hello, Daichi-san! How are you doing? Did you have fun with Akaashi-san and his friends last night? :-D

[2:51] Daichi: Hey, Suga-san! I’m good! How are you? Akaashi’s party was fun, how was yours? :-)

 

Daichi read the text to Kuroo and Bokuto. Before they could comment, he got a text back.

 

[2:51] Suga: I’m great, thanks~ Oikawa’s party was fun, the team seemed really interested in you ;-P

[2:52] Daichi: Is that good or bad? lol! :-p

 

“Daichi, what is going on?” Kuroo yelled.

“Why are you typing so much?” Bokuto asked.

“How are you typing so fast?” Kuroo said.

“Yeah, Daich, you always text like a grandpa when you message us!” Bokuto said.

 

[2:52] Suga: It’s good, they were good interested ;-)

 

“We’re texting, shush,” Daichi explained. “Seijoh was interested in me.”

“No shit, Sherlock!” Kuroo exclaimed. “They’re probably suspicious of you trying to steal one of their players and bring him to Nekoma!”

“Or Fukurodani!” Bokuto added.

“Shush, he texted, hang on!” Daichi said.

 

[2:53] Suga: Hey, Daichi

[2:53] Suga: This may be a bit short notice

[2:53] Suga: But are you busy tonight?

[2:53] Suga: Because I’m hosting a screening party for my cousin because he made a short film that he’s entering in a competition soon and he wanted some people to see it before he submitted it

[2:54] Suga: It’s gonna be outside and we have a projector and we’re going to show his new film and one or two others he’s made and we’ll all sit on blankets and eat and stuff

 

“Guys!” Daichi said. “Guys! He asked me out! What the hell he asked me out! Guys!”

“Whoooo! Go Daichi!” Kuroo said.

“Get some, Daich!” Bokuto added.

 

[2:55] Suga: But if you don’t want to come I understand because we don’t really know each other that well but if you do want to come that’d be pretty cool too.

[2:56] Suga: Also, Hinata just told me he thinks he knows you?

[2:56] Suga: He’s a friend of Kenma from Nekoma? Does Hinata Shouyou sound familiar?

[2:56] Daichi: Short kid, fluffy orange hair?

[2:57] Suga: That’s the one! :-)

[2:57] Daichi: Yeah, I remember him!

[2:57] Daichi: And yes I can come, that sounds really fun. Definitely more fun than hanging around at home :-p

[2:58] Suga: Awesome! I’m super excited to see you ^.^ It starts at 5:30, and we’re having a barbecue picnic.

[2:58] Daichi: That’s great! I love barbecue :-)

[2:58] Suga: Good! Okay, I’ll text you my address now~ See you then!

 

And that’s exactly what Suga did while Daichi was having a miniature heart attack.

“Daichi, speak to us buddy,” Kuroo said.

“Did you die?!” Bokuto asked.

“I died and went to heaven,” Daichi said. “He invited me over to his house for a screening party for some short films, and they’re having a barbecue, and I get to go to his house!”

“Brooooo-,” Kuroo said, with Bokuto joining in, “-oooooooooooooooo-”

“Wait!” Daichi said, interrupting them. “I need something to wear!”

“Why don’t you wear your work uniform?” Bokuto asked. “He liked you an awful lot in it the first time!”

“Bokuto!”

“Or how about your school uniform?” Kuroo said. “Slacks, a button down, and a tie is pretty nice, right?”

“Kuroo, shut up,” Daichi said. “Nevermind, I’ll find something. I’ll keep you guys posted, okay? I gotta start homework if I want to get it done in time.”

“Fine, we’ll talk to you later,” Kuroo said, hanging up the phone while Bokuto was still saying something in the background.

Daichi then marched over to his closet and opened the door dramatically. Just as he was about to start picking through clothes, he heard his phone ding multiple times. He walked over to his desk to see if it was Suga, but sadly, it wasn’t.

 

[3:02] Kuroo: It’s technically later ;-p

[3:02] Bokuto: brooooooooooo ╰( ･ ᗜ ･ )╯

[3:02] Bokuto: ur so smart

 

Oh great. They found a loophole.

This was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
